A large variety of equipment employs vibrators to aid in the transfer of material. For example, vibratory conveyors and slip conveyors have a conveyor tray along which material is conveyed by vibration of the tray.
Known conveyors that employ vibrators have a number of disadvantages including:
(1) transfer of vibration to the supporting structure;
(2) imbalance of the assembly which results in inefficient operation and excessive wear; and
(3) variations in vibrator constructions to accommodate variations in the construction of conveyors.